1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production system configured to include a production facility used to produce a product and a portable operation terminal connectable thereto through a wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a production system configured by a production facility used to produce a product, a component mounting system is known which includes a component mounting facility that works for mounting an electronic component on a board. Hereinafter, the background art will be described by exemplifying the component mounting system.
A component mounting facility executing various component mounting work such as mounting components is used in the component mounting system which mounts electronic components on a board such as a circuit board or a liquid crystal board. The component mounting facility includes a control portion which controls a working portion executing component mounting work and an operation portion which performs a necessary operation input on the control portion, and the operation portion is formed by a display panel displaying an operation screen, operation switches, and the like. In the component mounting system with this configuration, instead of a method in which a worker accesses the operation portion and directly performs an operation input thereon, a method is used in which an operation input is performed by using a portable operation terminal such as a tablet PC which can perform a wireless communication (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-30641). In the related art disclosed in the example of JP-A-2013-30641, a display/input screen of a plurality of devices which are targets of operation is displayed on the tablet PC. Accordingly, there is an advantage in that a display function and an input function of the plurality of devices can be executed by using the tablet PC, and thus operability is improved.